


Things You Didn't Say At All

by park3rborn



Series: Things You Said (Kylux Short Fics) [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Assholery, Ficlet, Kylux - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, Sneezing, an actual ficlet. like v short, being petty, directly post canon, never sure which kylo tag to use smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/park3rborn/pseuds/park3rborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux considers the effects of blessings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You Didn't Say At All

Hours before Starkiller Base was destroyed, Kylo Ren sneezed, helmet on. It was gross. Kylo Ren was not one for quiet sneezes, which also caused his voice modulator to make an alarmingly loud screech in the control room, scaring half of the troopers within earshot. This disruption agitated Hux. Normally, the General would automatically bless anyone who sneezed, First Order or no, but the absolute lack of sneeze etiquette from Ren caused Hux to purposefully not say "Bless you" to the him.

“Disgusting, Lord Ren."

 _Fuck you_ , Ren thought at Hux, _I've seen you pick your nose when you thought nobody was watching_. The General’s eyebrow twitched in irritation, and Ren smugly went to go clean the front of his helmet.

Now, Hux sat in the medical bay of the _Finalizer_ , Ren hooked up to a number of machines, the quiet breathing of the dark haired man and the slow, steady beeping of the heart rate monitor Hux's only company. As Ren’s sleeping face contorted in pain, a small part of Hux wondered if things would have been different if he had blessed him.

**Author's Note:**

> this was probably my only true ficlet so far. and may be the only true ficlet i post in this collection.


End file.
